


Song of A Thought

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama lost his memory, to prior meeting Hinata, because of a hard serve.</p><p>But even then, he still wanted to be with Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of A Thought

It had started one evening practice, when Asahi served from the other side of the court. Hinata lunged forward, but then he almost slipped as he ran. Everything happened at once. Kageyama glanced at Hinata who almost fell and was halfway making angry face when Asahi’s serve hit him right on the face.

Kageyama fell to the gym floor with terrifying sound. Everyone gasped and gathered around him.

It took Kageyama a full minute and everyone’s freaking out until he opened his eyes.

“Uh, who are you guys?” he grunted. “I’m supposed to play after this in junior high tournament…”

Everyone chorused an, “Eh?”

“Kageyama, you do remember who you are, right?” asked pale-faced Daichi.

“Of course I know I am Kageyama Tobio,” growled the setter as he rubbed his forehead. “But who are you guys? Where are my teammates from Kitagawa Daichi?”

“Oh, the King has lost his memory. Wow,” said Tsukishima in flat tone. “So now he thought he was still in junior high and was about to start his first match in tournament with his team?”

Hinata, who sat the closest to Kageyama, raised his hand, “Ah! It means he doesn’t even remember me because we haven’t meet yet—it was actually right before we met!”

Everyone simply exchanged confused glance.

Coach Ukai finally coughed, “Maybe it’s a good idea for Kageyama to go to doctor and go home straight afterwards.”

Everyone nodded and made agreeing noise.

“Someone better accompany him, though,” the blond coach rose to his feet. “It’d be dangerous if he were lost or something, for he has no memory of Karasuno and everything.”

Kageyama, still pouting like his usual self, finally stopped rubbing his forehead.

“Can I go with that boy over there? The one with orange hair?” he raised his right hand and pointed at Hinata.

Everyone’s eyes followed Kageyama’s finger.

“Eh? Are you sure, Kageyama?” asked wide-eyed Daichi.

Suga threw a small smile to Kageyama’s direction, “Ah, his name is Hinata. In high school, you make a good set with him on the court.”

Kageyama looked at Suga, nodded, and then looked at Hinata again. “So can I go with him?”

Everyone was exchanging small, not-so-secret smile at this point.

“Of course,” smiled Suga.

*)*

“You’re awfully short for a volleyball player. Are you sure you’re a middle blocker?” Kageyama asked, in a ruthless tone that Hinata had only heard back then on their first meeting.

“Geez, you were already a handful when you remember everything. Now that you forget everything, I don’t really feel like explain every single thing to you,” Hinata sighed.

They walked in silence.

Hinata agreed to accompany Kageyama, for obviously Kageyama’s memory loss was his fault too. If only Kageyama weren’t watching him back in the court, Asahi’s serve wouldn’t land on his face. Hinata didn’t know Kageyama in junior high, but there wasn’t much difference anyway. After several remarks of, ‘Oh, I am indeed in high school. I can feel that I am much taller now.’, Kageyama started to direct his remarks to Hinata.

Kageyama kept glancing at Hinata.

Hinata exhaled, but not without a smile. “Okay, Kageyama. You can ask me things. Maybe not everything, but some things. Why did you want to go with me, though?”

Kageyama looked down at Hinata. His eyes widened for a short moment. Then he coughed and hid his mouth with his hand, “Uh, um, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you’re the person I’m most comfortable with.”

Hinata’s face felt warm. “W-what are you talking about, Kageyama?”

“I don’t know, okay?” grunted the setter. “I don’t know what my high school self had done, so I don’t know, Dumbass. I just don’t know.”

Hinata’s mouth gaped open at that. Apparently Kageyama remembered that he nicknamed Hinata as ‘Dumbass’.

Kageyama looked forward once again. His cheeks were tinged with scarlet. “Also,” he coughed once again, red to his ears. “I don’t know why, but I’m pretty sure my high school self thinks you’re cute.”

“What?” Hinata had stopped walking at that.

“I don’t know! It’s not me!” Kageyama roared, now red to his neck. “I don’t know what my high school self is like, but I kind of—I have a feeling that I must let you know. The reason I wanted to go with you is because I feel like there’s something I must tell you beside you’re cute, but I don’t remember—damn it, I don’t even remember who I am for the past year.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama. The tall boy was pouting, grumbling under his breath, and stuffed his hands to his pocket.

To this, Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile, “It’s okay, Kageyama. I’ve never lost my memory before, but I can imagine it wouldn’t be so comfortable. You’ll be fine. If you didn’t manage to remember everything, I’ll just help you remember.”

Kageyama pursed his lips. His cheeks were still red. “So… we spent a lot of time together, right?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded.

Kageyama pursed his lips even further, “God damn it. You’re really cute.”

Hinata laughed it off this time, though warmth did spread from his face throughout his body, “Your high school self would probably never say that, but I appreciate the compliment.”

*)*

The doctor on the local hospital didn’t meet them for long. When Kageyama went to the bathroom, the old woman told Hinata to stay beside Kageyama until he regains his memory.

“It’d probably be better if he had someone with him who could tell him what happened,” she said with a nod and smile.

Hinata nodded as well, “Yes, it’s probably a good idea.”

When Kageyama returned and the duo left, the doctor gave Hinata a smile that made Hinata felt all tingly and warm inside once again.

*)*

They had both returned to Kageyama’s house. They had taken turns for shower and ate dinner together. Hinata had borrowed Kageyama’s smallest shirt that was still too big for him anyway.

Kageyama tugged Hinata’s shirt collar for the tenth time of the night. The collar was so loose for Hinata was much smaller than Kageyama and his T-shirt, that it kept slipping and showed one of Hinata’s shoulders.

“Do we do this a lot?” he asked, blinking his eyes. “Do you stay over at my house a lot in high school?”

Hinata nodded, helping Kageyama with repositioning his collar.

Kageyama hummed, “Hmmm. I never thought I’d bring anyone home with me. But we’re a ‘set’, like the vice-captain said, right? We must be really close too.”

Hinata nodded and smiled, “Yeah, we totally do! We’re competing all the time. You actually still owe me three meat buns, because I beat you on three race to school in the morning.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened for a second, “Oh. Okay. I’ll get you your three meat buns. I’ll get you all the meat buns you want, actually.”

Hinata laughed, “Thank you, but maybe three is enough.”

When they were about to go to bed, Kageyama grunted, “Where are you going to sleep? I don’t have guest futon.”

“We just share your bed, usually. It’s big enough for the two of us, anyway. It’s not very comfortable, but…”

Kageyama looked at his bed, and then at Hinata, “Ah, yes, it’s probably enough.”

When both of them were nestled comfortably under the blanket, their backs against each other, Kageyama sighed loudly.

“Hey, Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For today. You don’t have to do it. You don’t have to follow me and taking care of me, and you still do.”

“No problem, Kageyama.”

“…”

“…”

“Also, Hinata?”

“Yeah?”

“If I didn’t manage to remember everything, promise me you’ll make me remember, okay? Make me remember us in high school. Promise me.”

Hinata turned his body around at that. He hugged Kageyama’s back from behind.

“I promise, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s shoulders relaxed. The odd duo fell asleep with Hinata against Kageyama’s back.

*)*

In the morning, Hinata woke up with a loud scream.

“Aaaah!” Kageyama tumbled down from his own bed. “What—what are you doing in my bed, Dumbass Hinata?”

Hinata was too sleepy for this. “What do you mean?”

“Why the hell are we sleeping together?” asked pale Kageyama, who looked at Hinata as if Hinata were ghost.

“Because you have no guest futon!” groaned Hinata, though he wanted to laugh. “Don’t you remember everything that happened yesterday?”

“Yesterday?” Kageyama pouted. “I remember there was a ball coming to me and then…” Kageyama looked up to Hinata from his seat on the floor, “The ball hit me really hard on the face, didn’t it?”

Hinata nodded, “Oh, you remember everything now?”

Kageyama squinted his eyes, “Do you mean I forgot what happened after the ball incident?”

“Yeah!” Hinata jumped down from Kageyama’s bed to sit in front of Kageyama in the floor. “You forgot everything since exactly before we met in that tournament in junior high.”

“O-oh,” said Kageyama, still squinting his eyes. “I… I didn’t do anything weird, did I?”

Hinata shook his head. He then used his fingers to count what Kageyama did yesterday. “You just wanted to go with me to the doctor. Ah! You did say things like you’re most comfortable with me and that I am cute. You also said that you needed to tell me something…?”

Kageyama had been awfully quiet, so Hinata turned his head around to see him.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama sat cross-legged. His face froze, with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened.

“Crap,” he said. “I really had done those?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded. “What’s wrong? You’re not the first person who thinks that I’m cute. I used to be angry because they might be referring to my height, but then I just learned to appreciate it. Natsu looks exactly like me and she’s super cute, so I think, at some degree, I am also cute.”

Kageyama just sat, sighed, and colours grew on his cheeks.

“Dumbass Hinata,” he said.

“Okay…?” chuckled Hinata, who was way too relieved for Kageyama remembering everything to be angry.

Kageyama looked down on the floor for what felt like eternity. Then he raised his face and glared at Hinata.

“Hey, Dumbass Hinata?” he said through gritted teeth.

“What?” Hinata was ready for Kageyama’s anger—whatever the reason was.

“Do you… do you want to know what I need to tell you?” Kageyama grunted.

“Yeah, sure,” Hinata nodded.

Kageyama scooted closer in all four. His face was very, very red. He raised his right hand and whispered to Hinata’s ear on what he needed to say to the middle blocker.

And when Kageyama pulled back, Hinata was just as red as Kageyama.

“Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata pouted.

“Yeah? I don’t want to hear that from a Dumbass like you,” Kageyama sighed, red to ears.

Hinata was now the one who scooted in all four, before he just lunged at Kageyama. Kageyama wasn’t ready, so Hinata toppled on top of him. They both fell to the floor. With Kageyama underneath him, frowning and glaring, Hinata placed his head over Kageyama’s chest.

“Your heart is beating like crazy, Stupid Kageyama.”

“Shut up. I bet yours is too.”

“Shut up.”

“Well, if you just confessed, you probably experience nervousness,” Kageyama lifted his right forearm and covered his eyes with it. “So what’s the answer, Dumbass?”

Hinata took Kageyama’s forearm from over his face, “It’s super yes, Stupid Kageyama. Yes, I’ll date your stupid ass.”

“Shut up, Dumbass Hinata. Don’t call me that, you Dumbass,” Kageyama growled, squinting his eyes to see Hinata on top of him.

Hinata’s smile slowly bloomed, along with warmth inside him and blush on his face. He slowly moved his hand from Kageyama’s forearm to the setter’s hand, where their fingers tangled. Then Hinata leaned down to kiss Kageyama’s lips lightly, in which Kageyama used his left hand to hold Hinata’s nape as they kissed.

Hinata was still on top of Kageyama, watching his boyfriend’s face, when he realised something.

“Kageyama, are you crying?”

“Shut up, Dumbass Hinata. Shut up. That’s why I don’t want you to look. I’m so uncool. Gaaah. I’m way too happy. This is the best day of my life. So shut up, Hinata, you Dumbass.”

Hinata rubbed tears from Kageyama’s cheek with his thumb. “You’re awfully foul-mouthed to your boyfriend, Kageyama.”

“Dumbass,” sobbed Kageyama. Now his eyes and nose were red too. “I’m only foul-mouthed to you, Dumbass.”

Hinata laughed airily at that, “I suppose you are.”

And Hinata leaned down once again to kiss Kageyama. But this time, Kageyama propped himself by his elbow and reached up to meet Hinata halfway.

*)*

On morning practice, Kageyama apologised to everyone for his brief memory loss.

“It’s okay, Kageyama, as long as everything is fine now. We also need to be more careful with ball from now on,” said Daichi.

Suga smiled to the odd duo, “And it’s not too bad that your relationship is getting better!”

Hinata exchanged glance with Kageyama.

“Right,” they said in unison, both blushing intensely, before walking away together.

On the edge of the court, Daichi whispered to Suga with pretence of checking volleyball, “What was that about?”

Suga grinned, “Their relationship is already awesome since the beginning, but I think Kageyama lost his memory briefly had made their relationship even _stronger_.”

Suga had already trotted back to the court when Daichi realised what the vice-captain meant and turned red in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> For the last several days, my life had been very, very hectic. I couldn't manage to squeeze time to write. Now that I can, I feel like I can't write anything coherent. Sure, I have the ideas. I have tons of them, but I just can't seem to write them right...
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> The title is taken from Vladimir Nabokov's lovely love letter to the love of his life, Vera. The passage is "You are the only person I can talk with about the shade of a cloud, about the song of a thought — and about how, when I went out to work today and looked a tall sunflower in the face, it smiled at me with all of its seeds." I initially wanted to pick 'Shade of A Cloud' to symbolise the moment Kageyama lost his memory, but then I thought 'Song of A Thought' suited the story better, for Kageyama didn't forget his song, his feeling to Hinata, even when he couldn't remember.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallovalgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
